1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from a nozzle and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to an ink jet type recording head that discharges a liquid such as ink and to an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid include an ink jet type recording head that discharges ink droplets. The ink jet type recording head may have, for example, a head body that discharges the ink droplets from a nozzle and a flow path member that supplies ink to the head body from a liquid maintaining portion. An ink cartridge which is fixed to the head body and maintains the ink is an example of a liquid maintaining portion (for an example, refer to JP-A-2006-82317).
In the flow path member of the ink jet type recording head, an ink absorber is provided in the vicinity of a liquid inlet which is connected to the liquid maintaining portion. The ink absorbed by the ink absorber is discharged from an outlet.
However, when a large amount of the ink is leaked, the ink absorber is not able to absorb the ink. As a result, the ink spills and the spilled ink may reach an electronic component. Therefore, there is a concern that damage to the electronic component may occur or that a short circuit may be caused or other defect may occur.
In addition, these problems exist not only in the ink jet type recording head, but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids other than ink.